


Relate

by SirKai



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKai/pseuds/SirKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lieutenant provides some valuable insight to Amon about how to get his anti-bending campaign off the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Veitstanz!

“No no no, that’s much too harsh,” Lieutenant told me. He was leaning against the desk in the corner of the bedroom.

I craned my head back in surprise. “Is that so? Which part?” I asked, looking back over the jotted down lines I’d rehearsed. 

“The part about _crushing_ your opposition,” my Lieutenant said while cocking his brow at me.

“How is that _too harsh?_ They’re _benders_. They’re getting exactly what they deserve.” I slouched, and folded my arms defensively.

“Yes,” the Lieutenant conceded. He pushed himself from the edge of the desk and marched towards me. He leaned into my chest to read the speech. “But right now we need to be earning sympathy, not wrath. Save those words for when we strike.”

“Earning _sympathy?_ ” I glanced up at the Lieutenant as he returned to his upright posture next to me. I sometimes forget that he’s taller than me. I dislike it.

“Yes. We should be illustrating that benders are the enemy, and everyone who not one of them is a victim. Every non-bender is a potential ally.”

“I know that, Lieutenant.”

“Well, you’re not leading like you do.”

I narrowed my gaze at him. He will sometimes remind me to question if our... relationship convinces him to overstep his place. Nonetheless, I humored his advice. “You are certain that appealing to their sensitivity is more effective?”

“Absolutely,” he assured me.

I decided to argue. “That wasn’t necessary with you.”

“I didn’t need to be convinced. Your promise of vengeance was enough for me, but if you ever want to graduate from those dank bars and basements, you need to appeal to the masses. There are those out there who do not realize they’re victims. They won’t trust you until you make them see otherwise.”

I glanced back at my notes, considering the Lieutenant’s words. Beseech their morals, and then their rage? Why were people always such puzzles? Why could they not see the apparent truth without the aid of such theatrics?

“And how would I go about _appealing_ to them?” I sneered, folding the paper up and throwing an accusing stare at my Lieutenant.

He shifted his stance. “Tell them the truth.”

My breath paused for a moment. The reaction was obvious.

My Lieutenant gently rested his hand on my shoulder and continued. “Everyone can relate to you, Amon.”

No one can relate to me.

“Show them that you’re a victim, and they’ll see it in themselves.”

I sighed, and stared into the wooden floor at my boots.

“Just tell them the truth,” he repeated as I sat down on the bed behind me, still not looking up.

So, this was to be my grand scheme to enlist and to command? My weapon to finally overturn the corrupted bending elite? Nothing but a story? A mere sequence of words?

I took a deep breath, and nodded to the Lieutenant. “Very well.”


End file.
